


Spike's Meme

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: Some of Spike's family answer his meme.





	1. Answered by Angel

I'm only answering these because Spike said I'm bad at sharing. And he promised me a blow... er, present.  
  
Anyway.  
  
1\. Who is your biggest celebrity crush? Living in LA makes you kind of inured to the whole 'celebrity' thing. I mean, they're just people. Ordinary, random, tasty... uh, people. But I make an exception for Grace Kelly. Gorgeous, poised... and understands the pleasures of solitude.   
  
2\. Name 3 things you've done that your parents would disapprove of. Well, there was that time I killed my actual parents. I'm pretty sure they objected to that. And then everything from that point until getting my soul back, and then what I did with Spike last night. That was filthy. Even I don't approve of that. (Though I hope we do it again.)  
  
3\. Who is the one person who can always make you smile? I don't smile. Shut up, Spike. Oh, okay. Lorne, I guess. He's so cheerful he makes you feel a little stupid for not joining in.  
  
4\. What is your biggest fear? Perfect happiness. Yeah. Now stop bugging me to lighten up.  
  
5\. What is your favourite love song? And your favourite break-up song? "Mandy" is definitely my favorite love song and favorite break-up song. I listened to it over and over after Buffy and I split. You have to have something if you can't eat ice cream!  
  
6\. What talent do you have that you think people would be surprised about? While I have, at times, struggled a MINIMAL amount with technology, people may be surprised to learn that I am a pro at digital photography. I've always loved photographs and kept current with new developments. Oh hey, does that count as a pun? "Developments"?  
  
7\. What 3 things would you take to a desert island? An excellent sun shade, a solar-powered cooler full of blood, and Marcel Proust's "In Search of Lost Time". I get trapped places a lot, so I keep a copy handy. It's not just that I like the book, it's also really long. You never know how long you'll be trapped.  
  
8\. What unpopular opinion do you hold? Spike is NOT sexier than me. Why is this even a question? What is he doing to brainwash my staff? Even Gunn said he had a "certain charm". Have they not seen the horrible thing he did to his hair? I don't get it.  
  
9\. Have you ever called someone the wrong name during sex? Darla... actually liked that.   
  
10\. What are your feelings on clowns? I like them. At one time in my past I might have said "they taste funny" but that was just the greasepaint.   
  
11\. Is there something that you've always wanted to tell someone but been too scared to? No. I'm very forthright. I... Spike is rolling his eyes at me and acting like he's about to have a heart attack.  
  
12\. Have you ever kissed someone that you really shouldn't have? Spike. First off. (Shut up, Spike.) Buffy. Darla. Drusilla. Uh... pretty much everyone I've ever kissed. No, I'm not being a "melodramatic twat" this is serious. I have a curse and before that I was evil and used it as a killing technique and... excuse me, he's doing it again.  
  
13\. What word or phrase do you absolutely dread hearing? "Oi, Poof" or any combination of britslang greeting and word for homosexual. Spike has thousands.  
  
14\. Have you ever been caught having sex? I was under a spell at the time. It doesn't count!  
  
15\. Finally, what makes you totally awesome? Spike might be stamping and gesturing all around my office right now, but he's still going to give me that... er, present.


	2. Answered by Drusilla

There are insects in the internet, children, and they lay their eggs in thoughtless stories and repetition. My dark prince wants answers... always seeking, never finding. Like noises.  
  
1\. Who is your biggest celebrity crush? Gravel and eggs, the scent of woodsmoke and the brush of concrete.  
  
2\. Name 3 things you've done that your parents would disapprove of. Oh no, mummy mustn't disapprove. We wipe our fingers on the entrails and finish our meals with a smile.  
  
3\. Who is the one person who can always make you smile? Sad faces painted happily and happy faces painted with sorrow. Clowns always make me laugh.  
  
4\. What is your biggest fear? Treacle.  
  
5\. What is your favourite love song? And your favourite break-up song? I was in love with a song once. The drums and roar and life. But I drank the saxophone player and the song was never played again.  
  
6\. What talent do you have that you think people would be surprised about? Pst! Pst! I can sew clothes for dollies.  
  
7\. What 3 things would you take to a desert island? The moon. A hand-basket and velveteen slippers.  
  
8\. What unpopular opinion do you hold? You can't hold an opinion in your hand. It's not a real thing. I think you are quite mad.  
  
9\. Have you ever called someone the wrong name during sex? Only because I forgot it wasn't the future yet. So I wasn't wrong, just early.  
  
10\. What are your feelings on clowns? My Spike always made me smile, even when he hurt me.  
  
11\. Is there something that you've always wanted to tell someone but been too scared to? Oh dear me, yes. The truth.  
  
12\. Have you ever kissed someone that you really shouldn't have? Oh, only because they asked so nicely and were about to die.  
  
13\. What word or phrase do you absolutely dread hearing? That the archer and the elephant are not staying for tea.  
  
14\. Have you ever been caught having sex? Well of course, silly. You have to be caught, first.  
  
15\. Finally, what makes you totally awesome? You do flatter a girl. Periwinkle, moonbeams, and freshly severed hearts.


End file.
